Conexión perdida
by LaV3nus6
Summary: #SpoilerAlert! Sí no han visto Sarazanmai, este fic les va a spoilear parte del final y del drama. Han pasado tres años desde que Kuji Toi sale del reformatorio. Y no encuentra alguna conexión con el nuevo mundo que lo recibe. Toi - Kazuki - Mención de Chiaki, Enta, Mabu y Reo.


**Nota:** Mi primer fic para Sarazanmai, que ya va cumplir una semana que terminó. Ya estaba planeando fics para mi OTP: ToiKazu / KazuToi pero el final me hizo hablar de mi bebé, el emonarco: Toi.

Bueno aquí el final que me hubiera gustado que tenga. Y no sé sí seré el primer fic en español o de la serie pero quiero recomendarles este anime. Veanlo para que el fandom crezca.

* * *

Kuji, Toi. Edad 14 años. Cómplice y hermano menor del asesino buscado Kuji, Chikai. Es llevado al estrado por venta de cannabis ilegales. Se adjuntó los asesinados que se imponen a su hermano, sus tíos atestiguaron diciendo que Chiaki le lavó el cerebro o simplemente quería darle salvación a su alma condenada.

Incluso Enta atestiguo a favor de Chiaki, mencionando que fueron unos policías quienes cometieron el asesinato y le dispararon a él por ser testigo.

Toi se lo agradeció.

Aunque no sirvió para la inocencia de su hermano.

Al final del día, al final del juicio estaba en el reformatorio para jóvenes.

No pudo despedirse de sus tíos por vergüenza. La última vez que los vio fue en la audiencia, su tía lloraba y su tío con una mirada seria la abrazaba. Era normal, estaban avergonzados. En esa misma audiencia, estaba Kazuki.

Quien no dejaba de mirarle.

¿Qué reacción esperaba que hiciera?

Además de abrir la boca para no emitir sonido cada vez que el juez hablaba.

Al final solo gritó su nombre con desesperación cuando el policía lo posaba. Los ojos turquesa solo se fijaban a la pared frente a él mientras no ponía resistencia. Y escuchaba claramente como Enta gritaba el nombre de Kazuki, al mismo tiempo que el juez ordenaba que los presentes mantengan la calma.

El primer mes no se le permitió tener visitas pero Toi lo sabía, nadie iría a verle.

El segundo mes se negó a ellas.

No quería que le vieran.

No quería que supieran que sufre en silencio sus pecados del pasado.

No se quejaba del castigo que se merecía.

Pero él mismo lo sabía no se merecía estar solo.

Y así aprendió durante sus tres años en prisión.

Nadie fue a buscarle.

Se rindieron en el tribunal o cuando rechazó la décima visita.

Por eso mientras cruzaba la reja que dividía su encierro a la libertad, sabía que nadie lo esperaría.

Camino por la ciudad, con un bolso deportivo que usaba de maleta. No había muchas cosas en el, solo ropa limpia, ropa con la que entró que ya ni le venía. Puesto que se había vuelto más alto. Tonto de su parte fue no deshacerse de ella pero era lo único que le quedaba de su pasado.

Ya que su sudadera azul favorita, se la entregó a Kazuki como un recuerdo extra porque de seguro Jenai por fin le entrego otra missaga para remplazar a la vieja y rota que Toi le entrego en su infancia.

Camino por las viejas calles conocidas pero sí, el mundo avanzo mientras él se detuvo durante tres años. Nada ni nadie lo espero. Todo cambio.

Hasta el negocio de soba de su familia había cambiado. Aunque por fuera se veía igual, por dentro estaba concurrido. Gente entraba y salía del lugar sonriendo mientras saboreaba el soba.

Toi se veía feliz ante ello.

Quería ser parte de ese círculo, sentirse conectado con esas sonrisas que disfrutan lo mismo que él.

Pero tenía vergüenza.

No había hablado con sus tíos.

¿Con qué cara se atrevería acercarse?

¿Qué les diría? Un simple perdón no ayuda en estos casos.

¿Y cómo estaría seguro que lo perdonarían?

¿O sí lo recuerdan? Ya que a su hermano lo prefirieron olvidar.

Libero un suspiro que había retenido hace tres años, cerró los ojos para seguir caminando.

¿Hacia dónde?

Ni él sabía la repuesta.

Sabía que donde vaya no habría abrazos extendidos sonriéndole para darle una cálida bienvenida.

Además hace tres años esperaba huir con su hermano lejos de todo, pero ahora no sabe si está huyendo o simplemente está buscando donde empezar de nuevo.

Solo sus pies lo guían al mismo puente donde decidió desconectarse de todo. Era tan solo un niño pero tomó una decisión muy madura para su edad, su hermano Chiaki se sacrificó por él. Así que Toi tenía que sacrificar sus sueños como pago.

Pensó que en este puente rompería su conexión con el mundo pero sin saberlo crearía otra conexión con un chico. Nunca pensó que lo volvería a ver, pero la conexión es un círculo que no deja de girar.

Se volvió a alejar de él pero ese castaño no dejo perder su conexión.

– "Yo no dejaré nuestra conexión. Aunque la cortes, seguiré uniéndola de vuelta." -Las palabras de Kazu nunca dejaron de resonar en su cabeza.

Palabras que le dieron esperanza para seguir.

Aunque Kazu nunca se presentó.

Una vez más suspiró.

Se apoyó del barandal del puente, cerró los ojos con una sonrisa dejando que la brisa del mar lo refresque. Respiró hondo. Colocó su pie en el barandal dispuesto a tirarse.

–¡Toi! -Una voz le hizo abrir los ojos-

–No puede… -parpadeo pensando que ha de estar muerto-

–¡Toi! ¡Toi! -Un chico venía corriendo a él- ¡Toi!

Brinco tomándolo de la cintura para que se aleje del barandal. Ambos cayeron al piso. Fue Toi quien recibió el peor golpe.

–¡Kazuki! -Gritó abriendo los ojos turquesa expresando su asombro.

–¡Bienvenido Toi! -Aquellos ojos rojizos brillaban como nunca- Te estuve buscando por toda la ciudad -enredo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para hundir su cara en el espacio entre su mentón y hombro- Fui a buscarte en la correccional pero me dijeron que te liberaron en la mañana, fui con tus tíos pero tan poco estabas ahí y ellos que te han preparado una fiesta de bienvenida –se apartó mostrando su rostro un pequeño puchero.

Kazuki se veía lindo con las mejillas infladas mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

–¡Oh, lo siento! -Kazuki se levantó de Toi.

Ahora el chico de pecas podía notar cuanto ha cambiado su amigo, en estos últimos años. Incluso pudo darse cuenta que continúo con sus estudios. Ahora estaba en un nivel superior a él. Pero algo que le llamó la atención era que la missaga aún estaba en su tobillo, no la ha cambiado.

–¿Qué planeabas hacer? -le preguntó observando el puente- espero que no sea una estupida locura.

–Solo, vine a recordar -sonrió ocultando su mentira- y encontré mi conexión –ahora él miraba al cielo.

–¿La habías perdido? -Kazuki caminó a él tomando su rostro entre sus manos. Quería ver nuevamente aquellos ojos turquesa que tanto extraño- porque siempre estuve ahí a tu lado –Kazuki sonrió al ver como esa mirada triste ahora se veía llena de vida.

Además ese sonrojo de vergüenza le seguía gustando sobre todo cuando él era el causante.

Toi negro entre sus manos. Posó su mano sobre la de Kazuki, cerrando los ojos en señal de relajación.

–Ahora lo sé –murmuró tomando a su amigo de la cintura para lanzarse con él al mar.


End file.
